La mort de Naruto
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Les pensées de Naruto...les dernières pensées de Naruto...Son exécution est proche...


La mort de Naruto:

Résumé: Les pensées de Naruto. Ou plutôt, ses dernières pensées... Son exécution est proche...

Couple: Gaara/Naruto

Rating: K

Type: Death Fic (avec moi, vous vous attendiez à quoi?????), One Shot, Yaoï, Shonen Ai!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir NIARK NIARK...)

« Au fond, qu'aurais-je fait de ma vie?

J'ai passé les douze première années à vouloir rencontrer le regard des autres. Depuis, j'ai été parfaitement incapable de ramener Sasuke au village, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Gaara lors de l'attaque de Suna.

Sasuke. Au début, il n'y en avait que pour toi. J'étais persuadé que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi.

Et quand j'ai finalement compris que tu ne reviendrai pas, j'ai vu dans ton ombre quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'avais tendance à négliger dans le décompte de mes sentiments.

Gaara.

Bien sûr, au début, je te considérais comme étant mon meilleur ami. Mais, avec le temps, j'ai fini par me demander si ce que je ressentais pour toi était vraiment de l'amitié.

J'ai été fixé le jour où j'ai dû me rendre à Suna pour une mission de routine. A la fin de cette mission, tu as convoqué mon équipe d'alors (le Capitaine Yamato, Sakura, Sai et moi) pour nous féliciter. Nous allions prendre congé et retourner à Konoha quand tu as demandé à me voir en privé.

Au début, on a parlé de tout et de rien. Puis, tu as réussi à faire dévier tout doucement la conversation sur ce qui t'intéressait.

Mes sentiments.

D'ailleurs, tu n'a eu à attendre longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes à partir de ce moment, on s'est mis à faire l'amour sur ton bureau. Plus confortable qu'il n'y paraît, d'ailleurs...

Mais j'ai dû repartir à Konoha. Cet éloignement rendait toute relation impossible, alors on a décidé de se séparer. C'était la décision la plus difficile à prendre de toute ma vie.

Pour me consoler, je me suis mis à collectionner les histoires foireuses, hétéros comme gays. Mais, à chaque fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un, c'était le parfum de tes lèvres qui me revenait en tête. Quand je faisais l'amour à quelqu'un, c'était la douceur de ta peau couleur de neige que je sentait sous mes doigts.

Tu me manquait plus que tout. Alors, j'ai pris une décision.

Et c'est cette décision qui m'a mené là où je suis à présent.

Ne t'en fais pas, Gaara. Je sais que toi et Tsunade-baachan avaient fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir, et Kami-sama sait que les pouvoirs conjugués du Kazekage et du Hokage pèsent lourd dans une balance. Mais c'est Danzô qui s'occupe de ce genre d'affaire, il n'a rien voulu savoir.

Quand je pense que je n'aurais même pas réussi à devenir Hokage...

Tiens. Je n'avais pas remarqué, on voit la Lune de la fenêtre. Elle est belle quand elle est pleine.

Gomenasai, Tsuki-sama, que la dernière fois que je puisse t'admirer, c'est entre les barreaux de la fenêtre. »

Naruto entendit un grincement. Il se releva péniblement quand le gardien hurla:

-Uzumaki Naruto!!! C'est votre heure!!!

Sans ménagement, il lui passa des menottes et le guida dans le dédale de couloirs de la prison de Konoha.

Il arrivèrent à l'extérieur, dans une petite cour, servant pour ce genre d'exécution. Normalement, il n'y a aucun témoin, mais les amis de Naruto avaient fait un barouf pas possible pour le leur permettre. Tous étaient présents, même Gaara, Temari et Kankouro.

Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils se jetèrent tous sur lui pour le réconforter. Mais beaucoup avaient du mal à dissimuler leurs larmes

-On pense tous à toi, on ne t'oubliera jamais, Naruto-kun, eut le courage de dire Hinata avant de tomber en pleurs dans les bras de Kiba.

-Na, Naruto-kun, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, murmura Sakura, mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère. Alors, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour toutes les insultes et toutes les baffes que j'ai pu t'envoyer.

Naruto, qui avait encore la force de faire le fanfaron, dit à la cantonade:

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, les amis! Pensez plutôt à vous!!

Le garde, agacé, secoua Naruto et le dirigea vers le pilori. Mais Gaara, qui n'avait pas bougé, fit un geste au garde montrant qu'il devait attendre. Les ninjas de Konoha s'éloignèrent, ainsi que le garde, comprenant le besoin d'intimité du couple.

Le Kazekage s'approcha du condamné et lui murmura à l'oreille, la voix tremblante:

-Je suis...désolée, Naruto-kun... J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu...mais ce salopard de Danzô... n'a rien voulu entendre. Je ne veux pas...que tu t'en ailles...Parce que moi...JE T AIME!!!!

Il avait hurlé, cette dernière phrase montrant ce en quoi il avait cru, ce pourquoi il avait vécu. Gaara, incapable de rester stoïque plus longtemps, fondit en larmes, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Naruto, qui ferme les yeux, laissant lui aussi les larmes abondamment couler. Le groupe de Konoha se rapprocha, tentant vainement de calmer le Kazekage. Le garde, se saisit à nouveau de Naruto et le conduisit au pilori. Il l'y attacha et commença à lire la sentence:

-Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes condamné à mort pour désertion du village de Konoha. Vous êtes passé chez une puissance non amie en vous rendant à Suna. Ayant été rattrapé par les ninjas de l'ANBU, cette sentence va vous être appliquée maintenant.

Mais avant, la loi m'oblige à vous demander si vous avez une dernière volonté.

Naruto, qui voulu encore fanfaronner, demanda à son bourreau:

-Dites-moi d'abord, monsieur le garde, vous allez en faire quoi, de mon corps?

Celui-ci, décontenancé par cette question, répondit:

-Il est confié à la famille, qui exécutent les volontés du mort. Mais comme vous n'avez pas de famille, vos amis m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient se charger de votre enterrement.

-Dans ce cas-là, j'ai deux dernières volontés!

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible!!!!

-Oh, mais lâchez-moi, c'est pas énorme, ce que je veux demander, c'est personnel et c'est important pour moi!

Le garde, complètement surpris, finit par dire:

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarrement joyeux, pour un condamné...Enfin bon, je vous laisse les deux volontés.

Naruto tourna la tête vers ses amis et dit d'une voix forte:

-Les amis, je voudrait que vous ne pleuriez pas. Croyez-moi, je n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Pour l'enterrement, ne faites rien qui ne vous coûte cher. Mais par contre, amusez-vous! Organisez-ça comme une fête, ne pleurez pas, s'il-vous-plaît!

Après cette déclaration, les ninjas séchèrent leurs larmes, pour respecter leur ami. Seul Gaara continuait de pleurer, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage dévasté par la douleur.

Naruto reprit:

-Et comme deuxième volonté, je voudrais...que Gaara s'en aille.

Surpris, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas que tu assiste à ça. Je ne veux pas que la dernière image que tu ais de moi soit celui d'un cadavre éventré. Alors, sors!

Le Kazekage hocha doucement la tête. Avant de s'en aller, il courut jusqu'au pilori et embrassa Naruto avec force. Il continua jusqu'à ce que le garde les sépare, vraiment agacé.

Puis, le Kazekage quitta la cour, plus détruit que jamais.

-Voilà, c'est tout. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer, Jack l'Éventreur!

Quelques personnes s'autorisèrent un léger sourire. Ah là là, Naruto!! Il fanfaronnera jusqu'au bout!

Sans relever, le bourreau s'éloigna un peu du pilori, un kunaï d'une taille impressionnante dans la main. Il se mit à courir, et dans un geste large, éventra Naruto, dont la tête retomba sur son épaule, un étrange sourire aux lèvres...

Gaara était sorti, mais s'était placé contre le mur qui bordait le pilori, comme pour être le plus près possible de l'être aimé tout en respectant ses volontés.

Quand il entendit le kunaï frapper, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, les larmes redoublant d'intensité.

Une mort par amour fait très bien dans les histoires, mais dans la réalité, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une mort.

Fin...


End file.
